Some Simps Inuyasha fan fic that makes no sense
by Yellowierd0
Summary: Simpsons go to a magical place Inuyasha land. Homer gets hungry, Bart makes fun of Inuyasha, Lisa befriends Kagome and Shippo and... Naraku comes along! i.e. problems and blood, hopefully yay!
1. A lot of tripping and possible weight

**Some Simps Inuyasha fan fic that makes no sense**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Simpsons blah and you get the idea**

**Thoughts are in italics etc. It's my first fan fic so it's probably really crap anyway. Oh well (I hope it's not to OOC though)**

**Typos are not my fault ok! Well they are but that's not the point.**

**Summary: Simpsons go to a magical place - Inuyasha land. Homer gets hungry, Bart makes fun of Inuyasha, Lisa befriends Kagome and Shippo and... Naraku comes along! i.e. problems and blood, hopefully yay!**

Chappy 1: A lot of tripping and possible weight problems

The Simpsons are driving downtown when they got caught in traffic. As expected, Homer drove off into a cornfield for a "shortcut". The rest didn't even bother to argue this time until they hit a giant tree.

"What was that?" Lisa asked as she looked up from the backseat.

"Iunno. Marge?" Homer grumbled.

"Don't ask me, I'm as clueless as you" Marge replied simply.

"M-Maybe we hit a dinosaur! And we woke it up and I could keep it as a pet like Stampé!" Bart shouted in extreme excitement.

"Ba-art!" Lisa whined.

"We can't keep a dinosaur! He'll mess up the whole house!" Homer explained casually.

"There is no dinosaur Dad" Lisa stated, sighing while Homer just stared at her, clueless.

"Why don't we just go and check?" Marge said, fed up of them. The family got out of the car and saw a large tree.

"Wow! That's the most beautiful tree ever!" Lisa said.

"Mmm… tree" Homer said before drooling. Bart seemed to have run off while everyone else was occupied.

"Hey Lis! Check this out!" He shouted to Lisa as he danced on the side of a wooden well.

"Bart! You'll fall down!" Lisa shouted as she ran off to him. Suddenly Bart slipped and fell down with a scream.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What did I tell you Bart?" Lisa shouted, "Bart? Where are you? I didn't hear a thump" She began to panic but Homer heard her and started to run over to her

"Lisa? What is it? Pork chops?" He did the dumbest thing and tripped Lisa over. They both fall into the well screaming.

"AGHHHHHHHH!"

"Homer? Bart? Lisa? Where are you?" Marge questioned as she walked, slowly, up to the well but surprise, surprise there was a rock conveniently put there for her to trip over which she does and falls into to the well screaming and clutching Maggie.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DAD! DAD!" Bart shouted, panting from the lack of air being under Homer.

"Oh sorry Bart" Homer said as he got off.

"How much d'you weigh now?" Bart said, still recovering.

"Shouldn't we be concentrating on getting out of here?" Lisa broke into the little chat about weigh problems.

"Yes, so who is gonna climb out and get help?"

"Make Lisa go, she's got those dumb gymnastics skills" Bart commented, laughing.

"They're not dumb!" Bart sniggers. Lisa sighed; "fine, fine" She climbed out of the well making it look amazingly easy.

"Hurry! Now go get me two Krusty burgers and-" Homer's cut of by Marge snapping at him,

"Homer!"

"Wow! Where are we? This place is so… so… beautiful" Lisa said amazed at the sights she saw and also ignoring Homer.

"What are you talking about? We're in a corn field. A corn field!" Homer said confusingly.

"This is so impossible. It doesn't make sense. We're somewhere else. I don't know where but- Oh look someone's coming!" Lisa said as she saw a blur moving towards her.

**End of Chappy**

**I bet you're wondering what's going on aren't you? Oh it's pretty obvious if you watch Inuyasha. If you don't then why are you reading this?**


	2. Meeting each other and a few shards

**Chappy 2: Meeting each other and a few shards**

Lisa heard a girlish shriek coming from the blur and suddenly this red blur rushed towards it.

"What is it? What's wrong?" The red blur which now appeared to be some teenage guy with dog ears wearing a kimono asked. The other blur was this teenage girl with a short, very short green skirt and some white shirt with those sailor thingies. Suddenly the guy noticed Lisa even though she was failing really badly at hiding, which is pretty slow for him. The girl screamed girlishly again. He took a shiny sword out of his sheaf.

"Who are you?" He asked glaring at Lisa. Lisa managed to spot a tree large enough to hide behind (the tree in the corn field). She quickly rushed to hide behind it.

"What's going on out there?" Marge called out from inside the well in that parenting tone.

"Wait, Inuyasha. I recognise these people." The girl said, thinking.

"What are you rambling on about, Kagome?" The guy now called Inuyasha said, interrupting her thought patterns stopping her from remembering everything. The girl now called Kagome walked up to Lisa and asked,

"Are you the… Samsons?"

"No! We're the Simpsons. But-"

"I knew it!" Kagome shouted in triumph but bringing Lisa's sentence to a halt.

"Souta watches this TV program about a family called the... S_i_mpsons" Kagome said happily.

"TELEVISION?" Lisa screamed at the top of her lungs which came with a completely shocked and confused face.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said but a loud grumbled followed by,

"I'M HUNGRY" interrupted his confused moment.

"Oh sorry, I forgot. Can you get my family out of the well uhh somehow, pleeeaaase?" Lisa asked the two people before her.

"How did you get down there?" Kagome asked, quite bewildered at all these unexpected events. To cut it short Lisa just tells Kagome and Inuyasha their crazy story of how they got there while Kagome and Inuyasha get them out.

"So how did you end up here through the well?" Inuyasha asked again, confused. Kagome slapped her head.

"Isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha shook his head. "The tree from their place must have been one of the trees of ages but don't they need jewel shards to get through?"

"Jewel? What jewel?" Bart asked suddenly curious.

"Do any of you have a jewel shard of any kind?" Kagome asked The Simpsons. Lisa holds up a shard.

"Like this one?"

"Hey! You stole mine!" Bart shouts at Lisa but them fumbles in his pockets and finds his still there, "huh?"

"Well don't look at me it's not like I have any" Marge said after everyone started staring at her. To make it obvious for her Kagome pointed at her earrings. Marge laughed nervously

"Oh yeah i forgot about those." Suddenly they heard loads of coughing and everyone turned to Homer, the culprit of all those strange chocking noises. Guess what came out? A jewel shard!

"What the…?" Homer said looking at this strange pink shiny thing, "Ooo! Donut sprinkles!" He eagerly shoved it back into his mouth. "Mmm… donuts" He begins to cough frantically again and yet again the shard comes out. "What the…? Ooo! Donut sprinkles!" He shoved it yet again into his mouth and the cycle begins again until Inuyasha gets irritated and snatched it from him.

"This is most impossible" A monk who just appeared said.

"You were watching the whole time weren't you?" Inuyasha practically shouted. Kagome had a sweat drop anime style. Miroku walked up to Marge so calmly and took her hand.

"Would you care to have the honour of-" SLAP!

"PERVERT!" The Simpsons had no idea of what the heck was going on and just stood there staring like idiots.

"Nevermind, but tell me where you got those shards from?" Kagome told them, sighing.

"It's a lucky charm I found" Lisa said thinking back.

"It fell of Milhouse's Puppy Goo Goo. I thought it might be worth somethin'" Bart said as if he couldn't care less… which he couldn't.

"I got them at a sale. They make beautiful earrings" Marge said fiddling with the earrings.

"Mmm... donuts" Homer drooled. Everyone sweat dropped anime style!

"That really is a BIG coincidence" Sango said, thinking, '_What is it with the yellow?'_

"Umm... I hope you don't mind me asking where we are after all this time." Lisa asked as if the answer would be really obvious.

"Oh! We're in Japan during the feudal era" Kagome said as she grinned that obviously fake grin that she always has. The Simpsons just stared there in total shock.

"JAPAN!" They all shouted on cue.

"B-b-but how are we supposed to get back to America in the future?" Lisa grovelled.

"Yeah, last time we came here we went on this freak game show to get us back" Homer said, shuddering at the thought.

"Though you've gotta admit the piñata was funny" Bart said, laughing his head off.

"Why you little…" Homer started strangling Bart as usual.

"GAK! GAK!" Bart squeaked. Inuyasha laughed slightly at this but Kagome's evil glare stopped him.

"Well, how are we gonna get home?" Marge asked, completely ignoring Homer and Bart.

"Aren't you the least bit worried about your own husband and son?" Sango asked confused.

"Meh" Marge shrugged.

"Well if you came through the well, going back through it should work" Miroku said.

"Fine, let's go. I'm starving" Homer said as his stomach grumbled.

"Wait Dad! Don't you want, in the least, to stay here for a while. I'm sure there are even tastier foods here…" Lisa said going into this fantasy world of hers.

"Yeah! I mean look at the dog freak!" Bart jumped. Homer started laughing hysterically at Inuyasha, who returned an evil glare and a

"Hey!"

"Homer! Bart! I'm very disappointed in you we're guests here" Marge said in her parenting tone.

"Well those ears do look kinda cute" Lisa said as if Inuyasha were some furry animal.

" I know aren't they!" Kagome pulled Inuyasha's head down by his ears and did that weird grin she always does.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha whined.

"Umm I don't think he likes that much" Lisa said worried. Kagome smiled, then stopped pulling and rubbing his ears.

"So what are you? Some kind of freak demon?" Bart joked.

"I'm a hanyou! NOT A FREAK DEMON!" Inuyasha yelled at Bart narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly everyone heard a giant thundering noise and starting looking for the source.

**Tune in for the next chapter to find out what the heck that noise was **


	3. Mmm fish or something

**Hey something weird happened to and stopped me from uploading documents. So it's been a while since I've updated. Anyway it works now so blah…**

**Chappy 3: Mmm… fish or something**

"What was that?" Miroku asked. Everyone finds the source.

"Look either I get food or I'm outta here" Homer grumbled.

"So is there a restaurant nearby?" Marge asked casually.

"Mom, we're in feudal Japan. There aren't any restaurants" Lisa said, tugging Marge's dress.

"Shops?" Lisa shook her head and sight but then turned to Kagome.

"Is there a river nearby with fish or something?"

"Mmm… fish or something" Homer drooled.

"Yeah follow me. Do you know how to fish?"

"I'd rather not, being a vegetarian"

"We have vegetables at home I can go get some"

"Thanks" Kagome then jumped into the well.

"COOL! She lives in a well!" Bart yelled in excitement. Lisa slapped her head,

"Bart, you idiot. She's going to her own time"

"Eh?" Bart asked, confused.

"Forget it"

"Meanwhile let's get some fish"

A while later:

"Wow! The water's so clean and clear" Lisa exclaimed.

"Yeah, the lake in Springfield's been contaminated by nuclear waste" Bart sniggered.

"Bart! I never knew you knew such a long word!" Bart and Homer completely ignore Lisa and start cheering

"USA! USA! USA!" shaking their fists in the air.

"_What a bunch of idiots"_ Lisa sighed.

"Are they always like this?" Sango asked, worried slightly.

"You have no idea" Lisa replied. Meanwhile Marge was trying to start a conversation so started with Miroku,

"So uhh Miroku, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a monk"

"A lecher sounds more realistic" Sango muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Miroku asked, glancing at Sango.

"Oh nothing"

"Anyway, as I was saying I'm a monk and I do exorcism and travel with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara"

"A monk?" Lisa asked, suddenly interested "Do you meditate? I must be so cool to be a monk! Buddhist right?" Miroku nodded and opened his mouth to say something but Sango butts in,

"I wouldn't take every word he says for account"

"Shippo and Kirara?" Marge asked feeling left out.

"Kirara! Come meet the Simpsons!" Sango called out. Kirara then ran from the woods to Sango. Lisa ran up to him quickly.

"You're sooooooooooooooo cute!" She stroked him "Yes you are, yes you are"

"Lisa, Lisa! He has 2 tails!" Lisa seemed to ignore Marge because of how cute she thought Kirara was.

"Yes well…" Sango said slowly.

"Where's Shippo?" Miroku asked just as Shippo came from the woods looking for Kirara.

"Ahh! There you are Kirara!" He looked up and noticed Marge, Maggie and Lisa. "AGH! Who are these demons?"

"They're not demons, they're… friends" Sango said politely.

--------------------------------------

**End of Chappy**


	4. A Disappearance

**Chappy 4: A disappearance**

"Hey, where's Homer?" Bart asked. Homer was no where to be seen.

"Another trip ruined" Lisa sighed, shaking her head sadly. Kagome enters in on her bike with a bag full of veggie stuff.

"That looks great but I think we should find Dad first" Lisa said, "He's 'mysteriously' disappeared"

"Really? How? What are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry, he probably smelt some food or something" Bart said in an 'I don't care' kind of voice.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon" Marge sighed.

"I still think we should look for him. It's dangerous round here" Kagome added, "Inuyasha, can you pick up his scent?"

Inuyasha begins sniffing around.

"Eww… what smells like… like I don't know what?" He chocked.

"That'll be him" Lisa said sadly.

"And I'm supposed to follow this?"

"Can't you?" Kagome asked.

"It smells like ten times worse than Naraku!"

"Just try" Kagome said doing puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha sighed and began following the scent but coughing at points where it gets bad. Everyone followed him.

"I sense his jewel shard"

"Finally I can stop smelling this" Inuyasha got up and breathed fresh air.

"Look, I don't know what you and the dog boy" Inuyasha glares at Bart "are doing but it's starting to get slightly creepy"

Just as Bart said that it started to rain.

"What a perfect day ruined" Miroku said somewhat happy, "Now I must keep myself company other ways" He did a pretend sigh/sad look but then his hand twitched. Sango reaches for her hiraikotsu,

"Think about it and you might not see the rain end" Miroku backs away afraid.

"Oh no! Maggie's super-absorbent diapers" Maggie's diapers absorb the rain and become really big. Marge has to result to changing her diapers to a… err large piece of cloth.

"Shouldn't we be concentrating more on Dad's whereabouts?" Lisa interrupted everyone.

"Yes, much more" Sango agreed.

"Naraku's scent" Inuyasha stopped everyone.

"Who?" Bart asked.

"The youkai who destroyed nearly all of their lives" Shippo told The Simpsons.

"YOU CAN TALK? HOW CUTE!" Lisa squealed. Shippo did shifty eyes.

"I bet Naraku's after your shards" Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"You know, maybe you should give us your shards" Inuyasha said.

"B-b-but I've had this for as long as I remember!" Lisa said protectively.

"And they look so good on me, yet so cheap" Marge agreed. Maggie made a sucking sound with her pacifier.

"I'll give it to you for 10 bucks!" Bart grinned. Inu group gave him a very confused look.

"He means $10 which would be about 1107 yen" Lisa said casually.

"But we don't have enough money on us" Miroku whined.

"Miroku… WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR MONEY?" Kagome screamed.

"Erm well… ehehe I umm kinda lost it" Miroku laughed nervously, backing away.

"YOU LOST IT!"

"Sango, help me" Miroku nudged

"BAKA! How the heck did you lose our money, Mr I-can-make-loads-of-money?" Sango shouted.

"That's beside the point, why do we have to pay for it?" Miroku said, trying to change the subject.

"Because otherwise you won't get this precious shard of yours" Bart teased.

"Look, if you give it to us I'll give you something you won't regret" Kagome tempted Bart.

"Why do you want these shards so much?" Marge asked, concerned about the sanity of these people (a/n: had to put that) Kagome gave them a long and boring explanation of why and yadayada.

"Just forget about it you can try later" Shippo sighed.

"We should hurry if Naraku's involved" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha and I will go ahead. How many people can Kirara carry?" Kagome just said.

"We'll see when it gets to heavy, Kirara!" Sango said calmly. Kirara turns into that big fire type flying Kirara. The Simpsons just stare with their mouths open.

"OK climb on" Sango told them.

"I don't think he would like someone on his back all day" Lisa said in her animal friendly voice but Marge, Maggie and Bart get on after Sango and Miroku.

"Kirara, can you hold another person?" Sango asked even though she knew the answer was no.

"Don't worry, Lisa can ride me!" Shippo said happily.

"Really? How?" Lisa asked, confused. Shippo turns into that pink balloon thingy.

"This is so exciting. It's just like…"Lisa rambled as she got on. They go ahead until they bump into a barrier.

"Now I'm certain Naraku's up to his devious tricks here" Inuyasha said.

"A barrier? Is this scientifically possible?" Lisa asked.

"Cool! A barrier!" Bart exclaimed.

"Now what?" Sango asked.

"I break it with the Tetsuiga!" Inuyasha said proudly.

"Show off!" Kagome muttered as she got off Inuyasha.

"I don't see you doing anything useful"

"Inuyaaaaaaaaaaaasha…" Kagome threatened.

"No, no never mind. Forget I said anything" Inuyasha said nervously.

"Osuwari!"

CRASH!

"W-w-why?"

"COOL! That's like voodoo!" Bart said getting excited.

"Err, not really"

"Can I smash this damn barrier down yet?" Inuyasha said when he got up/

"Fine, whatever"

Inuyasha took his Tetsuiga out and made it go red or whatever and broke the barrier (i.e. loud noise/ BANG!)

"That's just like my video game!" Bart said going into fantasy about the game. They just carried on walking, dragging Bart along.

"It seems OK but something's not right. There's usually a feeling of danger at this point" Inuyasha said concerned.

"Well we'd better hurry" Miroku said. They all get on Kirara, etc. and go.

"This is so booooooring. Where's all the action like before?" Bart whined.

"And you're not even the least bit excited about riding on a demon fire cat that flies and has two tails?" Sango asked, _"This kid's so strange"_

"Meh" Bart shrugged.

"He's such a critic" Sango muttered.

BANG!

----------------------------------------

**Whoooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa that was a long chapter. My fingers hurt from all that typing. Oh well. See ya**


	5. Pathetic, pointless battles

**Chappy 5: Pointless, pathetic battles**

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Please be excitement, please be excitement" Bart closed his eyes crossed his fingers in hope.

"It sounded like an explosion" Lisa commented. They all hurry to the source.

"S-Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Here we go again" Miroku sighed.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha threatened.

BIG ARGUMENT/FIGHT

Kagome did shifty eyes.

"Why are they fighting?" Lisa asked.

"They're half-brothers" Kagome sighed.

"So shouldn't they be happy to see each other?" Lisa asked getting really confused.

"Do they look happy?"

"Umm no"

"Now here's the action I've been looking for" Bart said excited.

"When are we going to fine my Homey?" Marge asked everyone.

"Of course, Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! HURRY UP!" Kagome exclaimed. Neither of them seem to notice Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Hurry up or I'll say the word!" Kagome threatened. Instantly Inuyasha comes to Kagome.

"We'll finish this off later, Sesshomaru" Inuyasha called off.

"Running away from a fight, how cowardly" Sesshomaru stated as he walked off.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that" Inuyasha began to take Tetsuiga out again.

"Inuyaaaaasha…"

"Grrr! Look, when the rematch comes you'll be sorry" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru just carried on walking away.

"Finally" Kagome grinned.

"And it was just getting to the good bit!" Bart whined. Lisa sighed. They just carry on as before until Kagura comes in.

"What the…?" Kagura stared at the Simpsons, "What are those yellow things?"

"Hey! I like my skin the way it is!" Lisa protested.

"So you can talk? That makes it even more fun" Kagura grinned evilly.

"What's with this freak?" Bart asked.

"You'll die for that! Dance of the Blades!"

"BART!" Marge screamed. She somehow manages to save him. (i.e. like when she saved Lisa from the volcano eruption!) Bart just had a confused look of complete confusion.

"Simpsons, get out of the way, you could get hurt" Kagome called.

"But then we'll miss the action!" Bart whined again.

"_Who is this kid?"_ Kagome thought as she had a sweat drop thingy.

"_moron" _Lisa thought before she said, "Bart, just come" and dragged him along the ground.

"Kaze no Kisu!" Inuyasha shouted along with his sword striking mid air because Kagura dodged it so easily.

"Isn't there something we can do? Hey where'd she go?" Lisa asked

"They're fighting" Shippo said.

"Then why aren't you?" Bart asked, eying Shippo.

"Hey! I'm just a kid" Shippo protested.

" Aww… you are so cute!" Lisa said in a baby voice and began to play with Shippo as if he was one of her Malibu Stacey dolls.

"This is soooooooooo boring" Bart groaned.

"I'm sorry Bart but if we go out there we might get killed" Marge told him.

"Cool!" Bart said as he ran off to them.

"Bart! NOOOO!" She shouted after him.

BANG! Bart comes running back screaming and flailing his hands in the air.

"Baby" Lisa commented which resulted in a stupid fight between Bart and Lisa.

"Stop it you two" Marge dragged them apart.

"She started it!"

"No he did!"

Marge sighed.

After a long battle with Kagura consisting of Kaze no Kisus, failed Kazaanas, waspy things, a Hiraikotsu, arrows and dances of whatever Kagura flew away on her cool feathery thing.

"Well this has been a great bawl for nothing" Miroku said pointlessly.

"What about Dad?" Lisa asked.

"Oh yeah, of course" Miroku said – he seemed to have completely forgotten.

"We might still be able to catch up with her" Lisa said.

"WHY have we not tried that before?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Don't look at me" Kagome said as they all went and followed her quickly.

"That was TOO EASY! HOW COME WE'VE NEVER TRIED THAT BEFORE!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome just laughed nervously and backed away.

"_What are they? 15? They're acting like 3 year olds!" _Lisa thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK they may have tried chasing after the cool feathery thing but who the heck cares.**

**Well that's the end of that chapter (oooo! That sounds like remember the Simpsons eppy where there's the TV program about a cop guy called Homer Simpson! Didn't he say that at the beginning? Oh that was funny... –drifts into fantasy-)**


	6. The story of where the flippy hell Homer

**OK this chappy's gonna be quite short. Not much happens. Basically it's just saying where the hell Homer was. I kinda should've put it on earlier but hey my memory's not my fault. **

**Chappy 6 The story of where the flippy hell Homer was**

"I'm so hungry. I feel like I could eat a horse! Mmm… horse" Homer drooled

"You're hungry huh?" A voice said. The voice was then revealed to be Naraku when he came out of a shadowy darkness.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Homer laughed hysterically, pointing at Naraku, "You look like a baboon! HAHAHAHAHA"

"LOOK, do you want food or not?" Naraku said angrily.

"Mmm… food. So hungry. Give anything for food" Homer grumbled.

"Anything?" Naraku's eyes opened widely - you can't see them through the baboon suit but you get the idea.

"Anything, but not my soul. I nearly went to hell last time I did that"

"Would you give me your jewel shard for food?"

"Done and done"

"Follow me" Naraku motioned. Homer followed Naraku to his castle/lair/whatever where there was a big buffet.

"Mmm… pork chops" He drooled, "Pass the donuts"

"Donuts? What's a donut?"

"Where are the donuts?" He asked.

"What are donuts?"

"NUUUUUUUUUUU!" He ran around screaming in circles. Naraku was slightly startled by that but gets over it when he takes the new shard out of his pocket and admires it as he adds it to his nearly complete Shikon Jewel.

-------------------------------------------

**OK so I copied Tree house of Horror IV and V but it fitted and I'm not good at ideas.**

**Told ya it'd me short. Oh well. See ya!**


	7. Yet more interruptions

**Chappy 7: Yet more interruptions**

"Ooo… Classy" Bart commented on Naraku's castle/lair/whatever.

"What a beautiful castle" Lisa said.

"It is NOT beautiful, it's NOT classy. It's just a HORRIBLE and DISGUSTING castle"

"But why?" Marge asked.

"'cause it's Naraku's" Inuyasha said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who's Naraku?" Bart asks. Everyone else slaps their heads.

"Well? Who is he?"

"The hanyou that kidnapped your father"

"Oh yeah, that guy"

"_He must be so hungry" _Marge thought worriedly. The Inu gang stare at each other thinking about what Naraku might be doing and especially the jewel shards.

"Can we go now?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you think?" Lisa said.

"All right" He was about to go when a big whirlwind comes.

"Oh no" Inuyasha muttered.

"What's your problem you mangy mutt?" Inuyasha was about to attack Koga when Kagome stopped him.

"How did you get here?"

"I followed Naraku's scent here but then some foul scent got in the way" Inuyasha glared at him with an angry-times-infinity stare.

"Can we get on with this or what?" Bart interrupted.

"Yes, we should go" Miroku agreed.

"Koga, can you leave this 'till later?" Kagome said acting cute, "we need to find one of our new friends"

"Well, if I must" Koga said tragically, holding her hands up.

"Get your hands off her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyaaaaasha" Kagome threatened again.

"Never mind, never mind"

"So should we go inside?" Marge finally asked.

"It's better than watching dog-freak and tail-boy cat fight all day" Bart agreed. Inuyasha and Koga stare at Bart in anger.

"Oh Homey" Marge quietly said as she thought about Homer. They all then go off and head towards the castle when suddenly.

"It's gone!" Lisa gasped.

"Oh, I knew it was too good to be true" Inuyasha said as he gritted his teeth.

"Lousy mutt" Koga muttered. Kagome sweat dropped.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!

---------------------------------------------------------

**I'm just putting these on really quickly now cause I ain't got anything else to do. Sigh. Hopefully I'll get some reviews soon. I will won't I? -Awkward silence- won't I? –Still silence- oh for crying out loud.**


	8. Krusty the Klown!

**Chappy 8: Krusty the Klown!**

"What the hell?" Everyone shouted as they blocked their ears from that seriously loud burp. Then they see Homer slowly walking up to them.

"Hmm… what's going on?"

"We were looking for you" Inuyasha said at the brink of screaming in anger, "What d'you think!"

"I wondered why this freak show was here" Koga wondered out loud, "I've never seem bright yellow youkai before"

"We are not demons, tail boy!" Bart yelled.

"My name's Koga! And if you aren't demons then what are you?"

"Human beings!"

"Keh! Human beings – yeah right"

"They're from TV" Kagome explained.

"E-wha?" Kagome launches into a long boring explanation of what TV is.

"Err right" Koga said confused, "so they're pixies?" A stone suddenly hits his head.

"Haha!" Bart laughed as he put his slingshot back in his pocket.

"Why you…!" He heads towards Bart.

"Koga!" Kagome shouted.

"Maybe coming here wasn't such a great idea after all" Lisa sighed.

"Took you a while to realise didn't it?" Bart laughed. Lisa backed away nervously.

"Lets get back then shall we?" Marge suggested.

"Yeah! Krusty's about to start!" Bart exclaimed.

"Krusty? Come on! Lets go!" Lisa ordered.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kagome blocked them from the well, "What about your shards?"

"Lady, get outta the way Krusty's coming on in 5 minutes" Bart told her.

"Nu-uh! No we are going to get those shards of you"

"What's happening?" Homer asked.

"Homer can I see that shard you had?" Kagome asked kindly.

"The pink shiny donut sprinkle?" Homer asked, "I gave it to that baboon guy" Inu group did an anime fall.

"Y'y'you moron!" Inuyasha shouted

"E-wha?"

"You total moron you gave Naraku a jewel shard!"

"Look lets just get this over with NOW there are only 2 minutes left!" Bart shouted.

"Give us the remaining shards and you can go" Kagome threatened sweetly.

"Done and done" Bart said giving them his shard and jumped into the well.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Lisa called to him. She ran off after him and threw her shard back.

"Bart! Lisa!" Marge cried. She looked like she had a dilemma. She looked around quickly and decided to go. She took Homer and threw her shards to them before going down the well.

The Inu gang just stared at the family in disbelief.

"Well that was unexpected" Miroku commented.

"Oh be quiet" Sango said as she picked up the shards that were thrown to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's the end. It's actually finished. Quicker than I expected. Hopefully I'll get some more reviews soon. Sigh well hope never works for me. Just try ok?**


End file.
